Cuídala bien
by Kayriu
Summary: Una maldición logra golpear a Ron al final de la batalla de Hogwarts ocasionándole la muerte, pero antes de morir Harry le promete a Ron cuidar de Hermione….


Disclaimer: Harry Potter y su mágico mundo pertenece a J.K Rowling

_Este fic participa en el Reto "Canciones que inspiran" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

_Historia Inspirada en la canción "__**cuídala bien"**__ de santa RM_

* * *

_Esta es una historia entre dos amigos.__  
__Dos amigos que se conocen de toda la vida__  
__y un día se dejan de ver__  
__se dejan de ver por un largo tiempo__  
__se dejan de ver hasta el día de hoy._

El silencio lleno unos momentos el lugar cuando vieron al mago oscuro caer víctima de su propio hechizo revotado, pero no duro, el desgarrador llanto de Hermione atrajo la atención de Harry que giro buscándola entre la multitud, la vio allí, sosteniendo la mano ensangrentada de Ron, una maldición perdida había alcanzo al joven pelirrojo y lentamente la sangre escapaba de su cuerpo. Molly corrió hacia su niño al igual que los demás, Harry no lo creía, todo había terminado, habían derrotado a Voldemor se supone que todo estaría bien ahora, empujo a los que estaba delante de él y llego junto a Hermione que intentaba cerrar las heridas de Ron pero las lágrimas le impedían hablar bien, Madam Ponfrey y otros magos los apartaron él, sujeto a Hermione mientras sus ojos no se despegaban de su compañero pelirrojo conocía es maldición, era la misma que uso contra Malfoy, pero el único capaz de contrarrestarla ahora estaba muerto en la casa de los gritos.

— ¡Ron, no, Ron! — grito Hermione mientras se llevan al pelirrojo. Harry afirmo más sus brazos entorno a la castaña sintiéndose un completo inútil.

Los heridos habían sido trasladados a un aula que aún se mantenía en pie. Harry estaba apoyado en la pared esperando, Hermione estaba a su lado los rastros de las lágrimas aun marcaban su piel, un poco más alejados los Weasley esperaban.

La puerta se abrió y dentro había varias brujas y magos atendiendo a los heridos pero Madam Ponfrey se dirigió hacia ellos.

— El señor Weasley ha despertado, pero, no hubo mucho que hacer la maldición que lo golpe daño sus órganos internos - Molly lloro nuevamente abrazando a su marido, Hermione y Harry se acercaron a la enfermera.

— ¿Podemos verlo? - pregunto la chica la voz le temblaba y trataba de no llorar nuevamente, la mujer les dio un leve asentimiento y los chicos ingresaron. habían varias personas heridas pero a los dos adolescentes solo les importaba su amigo en ese momento. siguieron a la enfermera hasta el fondo de la habitación.

Ron estaba pálido pero despierto y sonrió al verlos, Hermione se acercó y le dio un beso, Harry compuso su mejor sonrisa aunque solo logro una mueca

— ¡Hey! al fin lo logramos – dijo Ron riendo débilmente

— Así es amigo, ahora solo falta que te pongas bien para poder ir a celebrar - respondió Harry intentando sonar animado

— Iremos a una cita real cuando te levantes, es una promesa - dijo Hermione sosteniendo la mano del pelirrojo, él sonrió acariciando el rostro de la castaña y Hermione se rompió, finalmente las lágrimas cayeron silenciosas – no es justo, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado - susurro la chica apretando la mano del pelirrojo tratando de que no perdiera el calor.

— Hey, Hermione, tranquila todo estará bien - dijo el pelirrojo

Harry se alejó dándole a la pareja espacio, los padres de Ron se acercaron en ese momento. Harry miraba por una ventana, la cortina que habían convocado para darle privacidad a la familia del pelirrojo era lo único que los separaba de los demás y el pelinegro con la mirada perdida veía hacia los terrenos del colegio estaba preguntándose si esta era real mente una victoria, su mejor amigo estaba muriendo a pocos metros, otras buenas personas como Remus y Tonks también habían muerto, si, habían derrotado a Voldemort, pero el precio fue demasiado alto.

— Harry – la voz de Hermione lo saco de sus pensamientos

— ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó el pelinegro

— Ron quiere hablar contigo – respondió ella en un susurro, Harry asintió y vio a Molly Weasley sujetando la mano del pelirrojo mientras que Arthur abrasaba a Ginny los otros hermanos del chico se alejaron y al final la señora Weasley también se puso de pie dándole un beso en frente a su hijo. Harry miro a su amigo, lucia más pálido y sudorosos

— Me veo terrible, lo sé - dijo el pelirrojo, Harry intento sonreír pero no pudo.

— Ron, lo siento mucho, si…-

— Acabaste con Voldemort , no te disculpes - lo corto

— Pero … - Harry quería protestar

— Lo mejor que hice en mi vida fue sentarme en aquel vagón de tren en primer año, gracias a eso te conocí y a Hermione, pero ahora se que la voy a dejar sola, Harry, prométeme que la vas a cuidar, yo ya no voy a poder y ella estará sola, tu mejor que nadie la conoce, sabes lo cabezota que es, prométeme que la cuidaras, que no permitirás que nada la lastime y no la dejarás culparse por lo que paso, yo le falle muchas veces y ahora le estoy volviendo a fallar pero sé que tu no lo aras así que por favor... promete que la cuidaras - pidió el pellirrojo algunas lágrimas habían escapado de sus ojos y veía a Harry con desesperación mientras sujetaba su mano.

— Te lo prometo - dijo Harry sujetando con fuerza la mano de Ron sus propias lagrimas también escaparon de sus cristalizados ojos verdes.

El pelirrojo sonrió tranquilo, cerro los ojos y suspiro, Harry se mantuvo en silencio y entonces noto como la mano del pelirrojo perdía completamente la fuerza las lagrimas que había estado reteniendo finalmente acudieron como un torrente silencioso a sus ojos la cortina se abrió y Molly al ver al chico de cabello negro llorar se abalanzó sobre su niño, los lamentos de la mujer se combinaron con los de Ginny y Hermione. Harry soltó la mano de Ron para poder abrazar a la chica castaña.

Los funerales de todos los muertos durante la batalla de Hogwarts fueron pocos días después. Hermione lloro varias noches hasta quedarse dormida y Harry se mantuvo a su lado pero las miradas de lástima que les dirigían no ayudaban en nada y a pesar de que Hogwarts reabrió para permitir a los alumnos terminar sus estudios los dos sobrevivientes del antiguo trio dorado no regresaron, eran demasiados los recuerdos que rondaban en los pasillos del castillo demasiadas las memorias y muy recientes las heridas.

* * *

Cinco años más tarde un joven pelinegro caminaba entre las tumbas sus ojos recorrieron todos los nombres había pasado un buen tiempo y al fin volvía. Llego hasta una de las tumbas y sonrió.

— _Hola Ron, ¿__cómo has estado? __tengo que contarte que me he enamorado __y que quizás y no sea lo correcto pero la amo la gente nos mira raro es difícil que acepten esta relación en esta situación tan frágil pero que puedo hacer, el corazón no escucha solo se aferra a ella y por ella lucha …yo sé que tú lo entiendes te juro que la cuido bien__….__\- Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo, entonces, empezó a relatar lo que había pasado en los últimos años._

En esos años pensó que lo mejor para él y Hermione era alejarse de todo, tratar de sanar las heridas así que aunque le costó un poco logro convencer a la chica de marcharse de gran Bretaña, y aunque varios juzgaron su decisión como egoísta no le importo se marcharon viajando a la manera muggle. La primera parada fue Australia donde Hermione recupero a sus padres aunque algunos recuerdos aún se habían ido para siempre, pasaron casi un año en el Australia y Hermione y Harry, completaron sus estudios a insistencia de la chica que quería mantener su mente ocupada, después de Australia Harry insistió en que continuaran recorriendo el mundo, los padres de la castaña lo apoyaron al ver como Hermione se había encerrado en los libros; tras mucho esfuerzo, logro arrastrar a Hermione con él. Viajaron a diferentes lugares conocieron personas diferente e hicieron nuevos amigos.

Con el paso del tiempo Harry empezó a ver a Hermione con algo más que una amiga y la chica también cambio sus sentimientos por el pelinegro, pero, la sombra de Ron aún estaba presente; mas, Harry fue paciente y a base de cariño se fue ganado su lugar en el corazón de Hermione.

En España fue donde se dieron su primer beso y donde decidieron volver, habían estado cinco años lejos del mundo mágico y de sus amigos, era momento de volver.

Al principio, cuando llegaron y visitaron a los Weasley. Molly los recibió con gran alegría pero entonces, tras mencionar su recién iniciada relación la matriarca Weasley y Ginny no lo tomaron bien Ginny los acuso de traidores y Molly le recrimino a Hermione no honrar la memoria de Ron, se tuvieron que marchar de la casa rápidamente. Los días que siguieron fueron iguales, algunos aprobaban la relación de la pareja otros lo veían como un insulto a la memoria de Ron finalmente un día mientras estaban en la librería del callejón Diagon se toparon con Luna, la rubia no puso cara de sorpresa y tras una charla.

Es que Ginny está dolida porque ella quería casarse con Harry - les dijo Luna, tan directa como siempre. luego agrego – pero, seguramente Ronald estará feliz de que sus dos mejores amigos estén juntos, deberían visitarlo, él los ha echado de menos - dijo la rubia sonriéndoles

Y ahora Harry estaba allí frente a la tumba de su mejor amigo aquel que considero su hermano contándole que se ha enamorado, casi puede oír a Ron reírse cuando Harry menciono lo testaruda que es Hermione y como lo obligó a aprender a manejar, finalmente Harry se quedo en silencio, unos pasos se oyen

— Harry, ¿porque no me esperaste? – protesta la chica

— Quería hablar con Ron, ya sabes, una charla de hombres - dice bromeando, la castaña se ríe y luego fija sus ojos en la tumba.

— Hola Ron, tanto tiempo - dice la chica y coloca unos lirios bancos sobre la tierra, sus ojos ya no lloran por su amor perdido ahora solo guarda los bellos momentos que pasaron juntos.

— Él dice que no hagan caso a lo que dice la gente, está feliz por ustedes y espera que Harry cumpla la promesa, Hermione, él dice que lamente haberte dejado, pero, ahora estas con Harry y espera que sean felices - dice una voz que el dúo conoce bien, al girarse se encuentran con los soñadores ojos de Luna que les sonríe.

— Cumpliré mi promesa Ron ya no tienes que preocuparte - afirma el pelinegro sujetando la mano de la castaña

— Él está feliz - comenta Luna antes de marcharse.

Harry y Hermione la observan marcharse, ya no preguntan nada, se sonríen y luego de despedirse de Ron se marchan. Aunque ellos no podían verlo, sentado, sobre la lápida esta un pelirrojo con una sonrisa tranquila poco después vuelve la chica rubia

— ¿Ya no estas preocupado por ellos? – pregunta.

— Sé que Harry la cuidara, ahora su futuro está en sus manos y yo ya no puedo hacer más - responde el pelirrojo.

— La muerte te ha hecho madurar - comenta Luna y Ron se ríe. Luna es la única que puede verlo, no es un fantasma común, es un espíritu que no podía marcharse hasta no estar seguro que su mejor amigo, su casi hermano y la mujer que amo estuvieran bien, ahora sabe que ellos son felices, así que ya nada lo retine.

— Es hora de que me marche también - dijo el pelirrojo.

— Buen viaje - responde la chica y vuelve su mirada al cementerio _\- tal vez debería ir por unos chocolates_ \- se dice mientras se aleja.

Fin.


End file.
